Frost Paw's retrun
by foxondragonwings
Summary: Frost Paw left when Luna was banished to the moon one thousand years latter he retruns to be with his love, but he is not alone. I'm no good at summaries so please read.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first MLP fic. I own only the ocs and the plot.

A sea blue colored wolf-like fox with blue wings, a frost coloration around his paws, two snow white tails, and the music cleft marks on his flank was walking down the halls of the palace of Canterlot with a two tailed wolf beside him that was also blue but he had wine red wings. The fox is known as Water Song, prince of the Howling land, and the wolf is his adopted brother Robinton. They were walking to meet the rulers of Equestria; Celistia and Luna.

"You need to remind them that you two are mates, brother," Robinton said to Water Song. "I think that they have forgotten that you are the 'Prince of Winter' and a prince of the Howling Lands. If this was a Hold and the Lord insulted me, I would have told him what I think."

Water Song sighed and looked out of a window they were walking past. His form began to glow was he shifted into a water blue alicorn with snow white mane and tail that towered over regular ponies, "Tell me Robbie, do you think that I would let them forget just who I am. I am the son of Discord, the ruler of the seas, the Prince of Winter, I AM FROST PAW," Water Song stated as the guards to the throne room came into view. Seeing the alicorn walking towards them the two ponies moved out of the way to let the pissed stallion past them.

Robinton followed his brother in to the room and stood a few feet away out of respect. "Good afternoon ladies," he said with a slight bow to two other alicorns. The one on the right, Celistia, has a pure white coat with a pink, blue, and green mane and tail. The one on the left, Luna, was a midnight blue and her mane and tail looked light the night sky. Luna nodded her head to him and turned her attention to Water Song who was looking at her sister in the eyes.

"Celistia I ask that you let Luna come live with me so she can become more familiar with her subjects. You know that I am more that capable of protecting her. Also I think that for the Gala you let Robinton and I perform this year," Water Song said with a perfectly calm voice to Celistia which shocked Robinton because he had heard him rant earlier. Celistia thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"I think it is time that she moved in with her mate, just come and visit every other week. Ok?" Seeing the look on his face Celistia said, "I had been thinking about what you said when you returned thirteen years ago and decided that Luna should know the ponies better and it will help her speak in a modern style. Now what is this I heard about you adopting a unicorn ten years ago?"

Frost paw looked behind Robinton to see a white unicorn with an electric blue mane and tail with two eighth notes on her flank standing by the door and nodded for her to enter the room. The mare walked in and bowed to Celistia and said, "It is good to meet you auntie. I am Vinyl Scratch."

Celistia smiled at the mare. "It is nice to meet you Vinyl. What do you think of living with Luna for a while?" Vinyl said she would like that which made Celistia smile more which made Water Song cough 'Trollestia'. "I don't think I heard you Frost, what was that?" Celistia said with some fake anger in her voice.

Water just chuckled and shook his head and replied, "I said 'Trollestia', Earth was interesting; at least in the twenty-first century after that it went to hell. The music was good though." He then look troubled with what he saw and said sadly, "I could not hear the music of the water after a few years of living there it was like the life in the world was leaving or about to attack the beings of the world."

With that Luna tried to lighten up the conversation, "So, when do we leave and where are we going? I was never told where our home is." Water Song laughed at that and said to follow him, when everyone was outside he motioned for Vinyl to climb on his back and took off and led them to a large lake near a small town. On the side nearest the village there was what looked like a two story house sitting on the water just a foot away from the shore with a walk way. As they landed Vinyl jumped off and Water changed back into wolf form and started to show Luna their home; the first floor had the kitchen, dining room, and a large living room that had a fire place. The second floor had bed rooms on each side and at the end of the hallway was a bathroom. He then showed them the two underwater floors; the first one had more bed rooms that had name plates on them with the largest being Water Song's room and the final floor had a music studio and an entrance from under the water.

"So what do you think of your new home my dear?" Water Song asked to the shocked Luna.

Luna then asked the one question on her mind, "How did you build this place?"

Water Song spoke up saying how he worked every day after his music store, the 'Siren's Song', closed for the past three years on his dream house. "I also wanted for you sister to live here with us as one big family but your brother has not returned so that will have to wait. So how about we go out to eat since I don't feel like cooking tonight?" To that everyone agreed and left to find a restaurant for lunch.

On the way to lunch they met Octavia, a good friend of Vinyl. "Would you like to join us for lunch, Tavi? We are going to the café by the library," Vinyl asked. Octavia looked at Water, who nodded, and agreed to come along with them.

After they had eaten they went to The Siren's Song to check the sales and see if the new instruments came in or not. When they arrived they saw a large crowd at the front door waiting to buy music, instruments, or get music lessons. Water Song looked at Luna with a sad smile. "I need to take over the shop for a few hours, why don't you go home and rest for tonight," he suggested. Luna told him that she would see him that night at the house. Turning to the others he said, "We need to help these ponies with their music needs. Rob, you do the lessons as usual. Vinyl, you deal with the records. Octavia and I will take care of the instrumental sales." With that they opened the store for the day, a few hours later Luna contacted Water Song with a mind speak spell. _There is something in our bed. It looks like a pony…and it is on fire_, she told him.

"Octavia you are in charge until I get back or when Robinton is done teaching," Water Song said which made Octavia snap a salute as he left in a teleport spell. At the house he appeared in a flash of blue in his room. "Where is the flaming 'pony'?" he asked when he saw Luna by the door. She pointed at the bed which had a ball under the covers. Water Song pulled the covers reviling a dragon like pony that was blue on the upper body and white on the underside and flame like mane and tail. Seeing the pony Water became curious at whom it was and taped it on the head waking it up.

"Who are you little one?" Water Song kindly asked the colt.

Looking up the colt reviled his neon yellow eyes. He asked in a sleepy voice, "Daddy?" This made Luna raise an eyebrow at her mate. Water Song then took in the colt's sent, which made his eyes widen in shock and anger and whispered, "Discord." Hearing the name the young pony nodded and went back to sleep. The two older beings left the room to talk in the hallway. "I am going to see my father about this colt. I should be back by tonight," Water Song told Luna.

"Be safe and try not to fight with him if you can," she pleaded as Water Song left through the underwater entrance.

When Water arrived at the palace he went to see Celistia about talking to Discord. On his way to meet with her he sees a pitch black stallion with star-like mane and tail and what looked like a galaxy on his flank. Upon closer inspection he realized it was an alicorn meaning that he was Celistia's and Luna's brother, Aaron. "Hello Aaron, is Celistia around?" Water Song asked looking around the room Aaron was in.

"Hello Frost Paw. No she is not, and where is Luna?' asked the annoyed alicorn.

Water Song looked like he wanted to slap Aaron for the attitude, "Luna is at my house watching my baby brother while I speak to my father. You know that I did not want to the leader of the choir, you should have been not me," he said trying to calm his brother-in-law, "If you would like you can come visit my house and maybe we can make up for the past."

This shocked Aaron as Water Song usually was not the one to be the mediator of their fights. Aaron thought about what they were like before their fight over the leadership of the choir. "I think that I will take you up on that offer, I would like to know why my dad chose you as the head."

Water Song smiled at hearing that, "The girls will like that. Also I think you should know that I have adopted a filly and have taken on an apprentice on the cello." The two were interrupted when Celistia walked into the room.

"Well well what do we have here, have you two kissed and made up?" Celistia asked with a silly grin. The males looked at each other, then to Celistia and yelled, "**No Trollestia!"** This caused the mare to laugh at them. "I think that dad chose Water because he sang the 'House of the Raising Sun'. Now what did you want to talk to me about Water Song?"

"I came to ask you about Discord. We need to have a family talk. Apparently he found a dragon and a pony and combined them into what is now my brother," Water Song said with a sigh. This shocked Celistia as Discord had been sealed in stone for nearly one thousand years.

"He should be in the garden encased in stone, at least he was last time I saw him," Celistia told him and showed him to the garden. "I'll let you two talk, you know how to release him right?"

Water Song nodded, "I know how. You may want to leave as this may get violent we don't get along very well after he found out about Luna." Celistia walked over to the maze and said he had twenty minutes to talk to Discord. "That should be more than enough time. Thank you again." With that he hit the statue with one of his tails which broke the stone freeing the dragon-like creature.

"Finally I'm free. Now it is time to cause some chaos," it said before a frost covered paw hit it in the face sending him crashing into the wall of the castle. "What the hell hit me?" he said in a dazed voice. As he was trying to get up Water Song walked over to him while shifting forms in to the same thing as the creature he punched into the wall.

"Hello, Father. I think we need to talk and you will answer me this time," Water Song said as he grabbed the now named Discord in a headlock. "How did you fuse a pony and a dragon into a single being while still stuck in a stone statue?"

"Do you really think that I can't cause chaos when I want? You have much to learn my son. Now if you will excuse me-" Discord said before Water Song chocked him.

"Oh no you don't 'dad' you will tell me who you fused," Water Song said as he loosened his hold around Discord's neck.

"I found a ding pony who wanted to live and a dragon who wished to die and fused them together to make them both happy. Now where is the boy?" Discord asked in a threatening voice.

Hearing his father use that voice made Water Song remember his childhood when they got along with each other, that was before he fell in love with Luna and his mother was still alive. "He is at my house for now; I will take care of him. Now what is his name?" he asked trying to calm Discord.

Calming down Discord answered, "I named him Fusion Flare because when I fused the two together there was a flare of fire. So when do I get to cause some chaos, or did you go through the trouble of freeing me just to talk?" This made Water Song chuckle nervously as that was the only reason he freed his father seeing this Discord sighed and said, "Frost you really need to loosen up and cause some mayhem it does run in the family. I mean you can make it rain chocolate from a cotton candy cloud for crying out loud, take after you mother and pull a prank."

"You think that I sit idle and not prank Tia? The last Gala I put some wine in the punch and hot sauce in the food, not the mild stuff but the triple dragon burn going down and flam coming out style. That was a night to remember; I saw non-pegasus ponies fly with flames coming out of their asses." He immediately regretted saying that as Celistia teleported in front of them.

"So that was you. I thought that somepony else did that. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen even if it was not good for my little ponies," she said shocking both of the males. But what she said next shocked them even more. "Why don't we let you free for a while Discord and see if you can behave yourself? If you can then I won't put you back into that statue, and I will call off Aaron. Do we have a deal gentlemen?"

Discord looked at her like she was a snake about to strike him before he said anything. "What do you define as behaving? You know as well as I do that some chaos is needed to make life more interesting."

"I know what you were like before all of this happened, you were the kindest being of you kingdom but you thought you son could do better than the second born child of your ally. I also know that you helped two of my subjects with something they wanted but not in the way most would do it, you are still a nice person. Stop being Discord and start being Solaris, be yourself. Let Kimiko rest," and with that Celistia started to walk away but stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Thank you for reminding me of what I am," Discord said, "But don't expect me not to cause some chaos from time to time, that is what I do best." With that said he snapped his claws and a cotton candy cloud appeared over Celistia and it started to rain chocolate milk on her as he disappeared in a flash of golden light. Looking at where Frost Paw was she saw nothing and sighed before walking back into the castle to wash herself.

That night a storm was scheduled but the weather pegasi forgot to keep it controlled and it became load enough to walk up the residents of Ponyvill. One pony who was awoken was Fusion Flare who was staying with Frost Paw. The colt ran into Frost's room scared that something was happening. "Big brother, are you awake?" Fusion timidly asked.

"I am. What's wrong little one?" Water asked as he picked Fusion up and set him on the bed. When he got his little brother on the bed he saw the Fusion was trembling in fear.

"The storm is scary and I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" Fusion asked.

Frost nodded as he pulled his baby brother between him and Luna who also woke when Fusion came into the room and they started to sing a lullaby:

"Little child, be not afraid  
though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

and someday you'll know  
that nature is so  
the same rain that draws you near me  
falls on rivers and land  
on forests and sand  
makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
in the morning

little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

little child, be not afraid  
though wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

and I hope that you'll know...

everything's fine in the morning  
the rain'll be gone in the morning  
but I'll still be here in the morning

When the song was over Luna was the only one left awake and pulled the blankets over them and finally fell asleep.

If you can guess what series the base for Robinton is I might let you have an oc in my story come future chapters. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

When the morning came the storm had abated and the sun shone through clear skies. Frost Paw was first one to wake; he looked over to see his brother still in-between him and Luna. Seeing the colt brought a smile to him as he remembered the night before. Looking over at the clock he saw it was around seven thirty in the morning which meant that he needed to start breakfast, so he got out of bed as quietly as he could as not to disturb its other occupants and headed to the kitchen and started to cook.

About half an hour later the smell of pancakes and hash browns filled the air waking the occupants of the house. Luna and Fusion walked into the dining room to see a mountain of food already set on the table and they were the last two to arrive. Seeing that they were late had Luna blushing for sleeping in so long and started to apologize. "Don't worry, I let you two sleep-in so long because it takes a while to cook everything," Frost cut her off.

Luna looked relived as she heard him say that. "Well you should have let me help," she said with a smile. "How long were you up anyway?"

"I have been up for half an hour cooking," Frost said, "I don't mind. In fact I kind of find it relaxing and I kind of like cooking." That said they ate the breakfast he made. When they cleaned up and put everything away they left to start the day, meaning Luna left for Canterlot while Frost Paw, Robinton, and Octavia left of the music store. The only one left was Fusion Flair who no one noticed. Seeing that he was alone he walked out to see the town that was near the house. On the way into town he ran into a white unicorn mare with three diamonds on her flank and a curly purple main and tail, and a purple and green dragon walking towards the house he came from. As the two came closer the white pony saw him and ran up to him saying, "What are you doing out here little guy? Where are your parents?" she asked him as the dragon caught up with her. "Oh, there you are Spike. Do you know who this little guy's parents might be?"

The now named dragon shook his head and replied, "No Rarity, I don't."

Upon seeing another dragon Fusion started to tell Spike about who he was, the only problem was that he was talking in dragon and not the pony language; which meant Rarity could not understand him. "My name is Fusion Flair and my brother is Frost Paw. I'm just wondering around town to get familiar with it. It is nice to meet you two, but could you help me find somepony?"

This shocked Spike hearing the pony speaking in draconic but replied likewise, "It is nice to meet you as well Fusion Flair. Who do you need help finding?"

Rarity could not take not understanding what the two were saying and asked, "What did he say Spike?"

"He said his name is Fusion Flair and he is looking for somepony," Spike told her. When she looked confused he told her that they were talking in the dragon's language.

Fusion took that moment to give Rarity the puppy dog eyes which made her fall all over him because no one can resist the cuteness of the look. She squealed and grabbed him with her magic and ran to her house to make a cute outfit for him. With a sigh Spike followed her to make sure she did not do anything to make herself look bad.

When he arrived at Rarity's he saw that Flair was sitting in the middle of the main room looking scared while Rarity was sewing up a storm in the next room. Spike walked over to Flair and whispered so Rarity didn't hear him, "Don't even try to get her to like you she is mine."

Flair looked at the other dragon with confusion written all over his face and asked, "What are you talking about? That mare scares me." This made Spike feel kind of bad seeing as he was getting jealous over nothing.

Just then the lady of the house walked in with a dress floating in front of her as she moved over to Flair. "Now then how about we get this fitted on you. Hold out you wings please," the mare said to now shaking colt. As Flair unfolded his wings a vile fell to the floor and the three saw a note attached to it written in a different language. Spike picked up the vile and noticed it was in draconic so he read it aloud, "'For Fusion Flair, drink in case you meet Rarity. Your brother Frost.' I guess that maybe you should drink it Fusion Flair." Flair thought about it and then took the vile from Spike and drank the potion that was inside. When the contains were drained a light formed around Fusion Flair and when it receded it left a mare the looked exactly like Fusion Flair. Socked Flair ran to the mirror to look at him/her-self, only to see that he was a mare. Upon seeing that she started to get mad at Frost Paw and screamed out his name so loud that it was heard in Canterlot.

"You mane is smoking dear," Rarity said after she calmed down, "That won't be good for your dress, so you need to calm down." Upon hearing this Flair started to calm but she was still muttering curses under her breath. Seeing that the now filly had stopped smoking Rarity helped her into the dress. "There now that wasn't so bad now was it? Now I understand why Frost Paw asked me to make a dress for you."

'That explains why this crazy mare dragged me here', Flair thought, 'You messed up brother and I will get you back for this.' "Hey, Spike do you have any dragon to pony translation books I could borrow?" she asked her fellow dragon.

Spike thought for a moment before he replied, "Twilight might have some in the library. Why do you need them?"

Flair gave him a look that said, 'do you really not know' and facehoofed. "I can't speak pony yet if you hadn't noticed. Why do you think I'm only talking in dragon?"

"I'm sorry, just thought you were raised by dragons and were afraid of other ponies," Spike tried to apologize.

"How about we show you around Ponyvill now Fusion Flair?" the ever lady like Rarity asked. Flair nodded and they left the building to see the town. The small group walked around Ponyvill with Rarity telling Flair the names' of the stores that they passed on the way to the Siren's Song. When they arrived by the library they stopped to get the books that Flair wanted but Twilight saw Fusion Flair. "Who are you parents? What are you? Where did you come from? Do you understand me?" Twilight started to ask more about the young filly but Flair's eyes barely glowed brighter as a zipper appeared on Twilight's mouth and zipped it shut shocking the purple mare.

Flair glared at Twilight as she said, "You voice annoys me, shut up." Hearing the younger filly speak in draconic shocked Twi almost as much as her using magic. Twi was not the only on shocked to see the zipper appear on her mouth as Rarity fainted and Spike fell on the floor laughing.

"Ha ha ha. At least someone has finally found a way to shut you up egghead," came a voice from above them as a rainbow maned mare flew down from a cloud and landed in front of Fusion Flair. She looked at Flair and winked as she introduced herself. "I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria. And who might you be cutie?"

No one noticed when Fusion Flair's eyes glowed again as she cast a spell so that they could understand her. After the spell took over she said, "I'm faster than you."

"Oh yeah, race you to the new store at the edge of town," Rainbow said with a cocky tone as she took a ready stance next to Flair.

"You are on I hope you like the few of my flank as that is all you will see," Flair said as she too took the ready position.

Spike raised an arm and shouted "Go!" as the two mares took flight leaving a pair of trails, one of flames and the other a rainbow. The two where about half way there when Flair noticed an cone of air forming around her as she was pulling ahead of Rainbow, just as Rainbow saw this Flair broke the sound barrier causing a flash of fire to appear where the barrier broke and a trail of flames behind the now blazing filly.

As Fusion Flair approached Siren's Song she started to slow down, but her momentum was too much and she nearly crashed into the store's front window until a wall of water appeared to catch her just then did the boom from breaking the sound barrier hit the store breaking the window and knocking the instruments from the wall. When Rainbow Dash caught up she saw that Flair had beaten her and started to become angered when Flair came up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and said, "Told you I was faster. And the name's Fusion Flair." With that Flair strutted off into the store to talk to Frost Paw about the potion.

Frost looked up from trying to clean the store and saw that Flair was glaring at him. "What happened to you to turn you into a filly?" he tried to ask but could not help laughing at the sight of his sibling as a young female. When he started to laugh Flair glared at him all the more as a fire ball formed in front of her and shot it at her brother hitting him in the snout. "That was uncalled for," Frost said without mirth as he wiped the soot from his face. "What do you want so much that you would nearly destroy my shop to get to me?"

"I want to know why you gave me a potion that turned me into a female and why you had Rarity make me a dress," the irritated dragon pony nearly screamed in Frost Paw's face shocking Rainbow who just walked in still shocked that the new pony kissed her.

Rainbow looked at Flair in shock at seeing her yell at the prince of the lands to the north. Rainbow walked up to the two and stood between them and said, "I don't know what is going on, but you need to calm down Flair. That pony is a prince."

Water Song sighed and explained who what he did to his sibling making Rainbow look at Flair again with wide eyes. "I would like to apologize for causing you trouble little sister but it is in my nature to prank someone on occasion and you just happened to be available besides you already had this side I just brought it out. So what brings you to my humble shop Miss Dash other than my sister?" he asked the stunned mare. "You may want to close your mouth you before you catch flies in it."

Rainbow shook her head to clear it before replying, "I was on my way to pick up the now record I had ordered last week, is it in?"

"Just a moment and I can get it for you," Frost said as he walked into the back and returned moments later with a record floating in front of him that had 'Katy Parry' on the middle. "Here it is, that will be ten bits please." Just as Rainbow was paying the rest of the mane six arrived at the store to see who beat their friend in a race. "Hello ladies, how my I help you?" Frost asked them.

Twilight, who had just got the zipper off of herself, answered, "We just wanted to see who beat Dash in a race. The fiery trail led here so we followed it. Turns out it was your sister. I didn't even know you had other siblings Frost, does princess Celistia know about her?"

Flair looked at Twilight as her eyes flashed and a bucket of bright pink paint fell on Twilight's head coloring her mane pink. Seeing the change in hair color made Rarity gasp, Rainbow fall out of the air laughing, Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack also started to laugh, and Fluttershy hid behind Frost Paw in fear form Fusion Flair. They heard laugh from mid air, looking up Frost Paw saw his father rolling around on a cloud trying not to fall off. "Dad what are you doing here? I thought you would still be in the homeland," Frost said alerting everyone to Discord's presence.

Twilight looked at who Frost Paw was talking to and was shocked to see Discord freed from stone. "Discord how did you get free?" she asked while taking a fighting stance so if he decided to attack she would not be caught unaware.

Suddenly a flash of light signaled that a pony casted a teleportation spell blinded everyone in the store as Celistia appeared causing almost all of the ponies to bow, the only ones to not bow were not ponies to begin with meaning Fusion Flair, Frost Paw, Robinton, and Discord. "I let him out on 'good behavior' as his sons wanted to try to get him to help save their home lands. He was not always the he was over one thousand years ago." Celistia looked at Water Song with a queer gleam in her eyes and whispered, "So how was your night with Lulu, Frost?"

This caused Frost to let out a sigh as he looked at Flair and replied, "It was ok until the storm got very bad. Then Flair came in and ruined the mood. I told you to have this storm today when it would not have gotten so out of paw."

Celistia chuckled at that, "It looks like you were right, again, about the weather at night. Sorry that it ruined you night. That reminds me, Rainbow Dash you were in charge of that storm so why didn't you look after it?"

Rainbow blushed a bright red and Applejack started chocking on air. "Well you see princess…I kind of lost track of time and fell asleep," Rainbow explained slightly embarrassed at being caught not doing her duties.

Frost saw that his friends were embarrassed and spoke up, "I asked Rainbow to help me with a pet project that took most of the day after I left Canterlot so you will have to forgive her. I should have gone out to quell the storm but Flair needed me to help him sleep."

Rainbow looked at Frost in shock at hearing that Fusion Flair was a colt. "You mean the Flair is a colt and not a filly?" When Frost nodded she looked about to fly out of the store when Discord spoke up.

"Fusion Flair is part male, part female so you could say he is a she, and she is a he. It may be confusing but you will get used to it," Discord said with a chuckle as he dodged a fire ball.

Flair growled at her father as she threw more fire balls, "I will get you old man!"

Discord stopped laughing when Flair called him an old man and glared at her and grabbed his youngest child and bent her over his knee when a flash of light came from Flair as the potion wore off, just as Discord was about to spank Fusion he farted fire burning Discords hand and ran off towards where Luna was. "Buck that hurt, what did you feed him Frost?" Discord yelled as he tried to cool off his paw.

Frost Paw walked over to his father to heal the burnt paw. "It might have been the potion I gave him as a prank or it could have just been gas; he is part dragon," Frost thought out loud.

Celistia looked at Twilight and started to laugh at seeing her student's mane died a brighter pink than Pinkie's coat. "What happened to you dear? You look as if you fell into a vat of die," Celistia was trying not to laugh at her poor student's misfortune.

Water Song laughed at that. "Fusion Flair dumped a bucket of paint after Twilight started to annoy him by asking too many questions. That girl needs to learn self-restraint, I was about to shut her up by throwing her in a lake," Frost explained and whispered into Celistia's ear as he started to cry, "She made the water in the air cry out in pain. Water doesn't cry in this world! Make it stop Tia, make it stop."

Celistia looked wide eyed at Frost Paw then at her student and back again and leaned in asking loud enough for Twilight to hear, "How do you think her parents will take it that she can make the very live water cry? Should we send her to the moon, or lock her in stone?"

Frost looked at Twilight who was now starting to sweat and look at them with fear in her eyes before saying, "I say lock her in stone and then send her to the moon." The look on Twilight's face was priceless and Frost Paw could not help but laugh. Hearing him laugh made the elements of harmony look at him as if they were going to beat the living hell out of him.

"What the hay is wrong with you, you're demanding to send Twi to the moon as a stone statue!" the pink one nearly yelled as her mane deflated and her coat darkened.

"I was just joking, Pinkie, I would never do that to Twilight. You know as well as I that Celistia wouldn't let me do anything to her pupil. Besides I am part fox so I am a prankster so what can I do but be myself," Frost said trying to lighten the mood. "Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to a pony about a deal." With that said Frost left the store and walked out into the town.

The ponies that were still in the store decided to introduce themselves to Fusion Flair. After that slightly traumatizing experience Flair went to get the dragon to pony translation book from Twilight and headed back to Frost Paw's house to read it.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few weeks Luna was instructed by Robinton in the modern Equestrian style of speech while Flair was getting better at speaking the same language as everyone else. Also during those weeks Fusion met Big Macintosh when he went to visit Applejack. To say that Flair was impressed by the large stallion would be the understatement on the year. One day when Frost was out on the town Fusion Flair walked to Sweet Apple Acers to help with the apple harvest. When he reached the house he noticed that Frost's sent was around it as well meaning that his brother was nearby. A noise came from a window on the second floor so Flair walked into the house to see what the sound was. He followed the sound to the closed door to Big Mac's room so he put his ear to the door to hear what was happening better. What he heard shocked him greatly because he could not see what was actually going on, "Harder Big Mac. Oh, right there…that's it," came the moaning voice of Frost paw, "Oh sweet mother that feels so good!" Fusion Flair opened the door to see a sight that made him mad at his brother for some reason he couldn't think of.

On the other side of the door Big Mac was giving Frost a shoulder massage to help relieve the stress that built up from playing so many music instruments and from helping on the farm the last two days. Big Mac had to put a good bit of force into the rub down seeing that the knots were so large. What was the interesting part was that Mac was on top of Frost Paw, who was on his stomach, while rubbing his shoulders. Frost was the first to notice that the door had opened and looked up to see Fusion Flair staring at them with wide eyes. "It is not what you think Flair. Big Mac is just giving me a shoulder rub for helping with the farm," Frost said trying to calm Flair down as smoke was rising from his mane.

Flair just glared at his brother with anger filled eyes and growled out, "Convince me why I should not shove a fire ball so far up your ass that father will sing soprano." Big Mac was shocked to hear Flair use such profanity in front of him. He looked at Frost then to Flair trying to figure out what was going on between them. Frost sighed and motioned for Flair to follow him into the hall so they could talk somewhat in private. "Oh, no you don't. We will talk in here or I will shove my hottest ball of fire where Celistia's sun doesn't shine."

Frost sighed as he heard his brother say that but asked, "Tell me little brother, why are you so mad at me?"

What Fusion Flair yelled next was heard by Aaron in Canterlot, "**I THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING HIM!**"

After Flair yelled this Aaron teleported into the middle of the room and asked, "Who was doing what to who now?" Aaron looked at Fusion Flair in confusion. "Who are you hot stuff?"

Frost looked at Big Mac in fear as both of them heard a snarling coming from Flair as Aaron saw twice the amount of smoke come off his mane. Frost tried to warn Aaron, "You might want to leave while you still can, it looks like my brother is about to go super nova on you or me." Aaron however just ignored this warning and walked up to Flair.

Aaron then said the stupidest thing to say at that point in time, "How is this hot piece of flank related to you. I mean come on you two look nothing alike." Frost saw that Flair was about to blow his top at hearing his brother insulted by a seemingly unknown pony and quickly grabbed Big Mac and put up a shield around them as fire burst forth from Fusion Flair while said pony took on a more dragon like form. "I forgot to tell you that he knows a space barrier spell, so you're probably up shit crick without a paddle."

Five minutes and lots fire later Fusion Flair had finally calmed down enough to be somewhat civil. "So where were we Brother?" Flair asked before remembering, "Oh yes, you were about to tell me what you were doing with Big Mac."

"Well Big Mac and I made a deal for me to teach him how to play fiddle and help on the farm he would give me a shoulder massage once or twice a week. Today just happened to be the day that we were both free after five in the afternoon," Frost said.

Flair looked at Big Mac with questioning eyes, after getting a nod from the larger stallion he sighed. Looking towards Frost he asked, "So how good is he?" Big Mac was glad that his coat was a red because of the blush that he was sure he was now sporting.

Frost got a gleam in his eyes as he answered. "Oh, he is VERY good with his hooves. In fact I might not give him up for the massages he can give," Frost said with a chuckle, "I'm just kidding about keeping him. Besides I prefer mares."

Upon hearing that statement the smoke that was coming from Flair's nose stopped and he nodded. Just then a groan was heard from where Aaron was left on the floor. "That hurt you know," he said as he pulled himself off the ground reviling the burn marks on his coat. He looks up to see Fusion Flair and says, "I think I'm in love."

Flair looked like he was going to be ill. "Ew, there is an old man in love with me," Flair mumbled trying not to throw up.

Big Mac stopped blushing and growled when he heard that. Taking a step between Aaron and Flair he shoots a look that could kill at Aaron and growled out, "Back off bub, he is mine." It was Fusion Flair's turn to blush as he looked at Big Mac speechless while Frost was laughing his ass off at seeing his brother a bright pink in the face.

"Well then, you two have my blessing," Frost was able to get past his laughter before he became serious and said in a low tone, "But if you hurt him Mac I will ruin your farm." A flash of dark blue light came from just in front of Big Mac as Luna appeared in her Nightmare Moon form. Luna just glared at her brother. After a few tense moments she walked over to stand behind Frost Paw and rubbed against his side.

After the events at Sweet Apple Acres Flair, Frost, and Luna return to Frost's house for dinner. "What do we have planned for the next week Rob?" Frost asked after dinner.

"As far as I know next Friday is the last day of winter so that means Winter Wrap Up." Robinton sighed at the thought of the chaos of that day, "Hopefully we can bring in spring on time this year. The last four years spring has been late in Ponyvill. How those ponies keep getting lost on the way south I will never know."

Frost gained an annoyed look at the mention of his winter being held back by ponies who could not keep their directions strait. "I think this year I might just take care of the wrap up myself. Knowing my luck Celistia will try to have Twilight take over the organization or something like that," Frost muttered to himself.

Over the next few days Frost Paw began to prepare for the coming of spring. Every evening Frost practiced a new song for the wrap up as well as a new spell that he was working on for the Gala this year. Last night he tried the spell on Luna and Fusion Flair much to the amusement of Celistia who was while staying with Robinton. The song was one form old Earth, that he had heard on his thousand year journey, called "_The Moon's a Harsh Mistress_", much to Luna's displeasure and Celistia's amusement.

A glass crashed against the wall as Frost ducked out of the way of Luna's assault. Luna had gotten drunk to try to ease her embarrassment from having to sing the previous night after dinner. "I said I was sorry," Frost said as another glass was thrown at him. "I had to test the spell out with something I knew fairly well." Frost had gotten Luna to stop throwing things at him so he walked up to her to tell her his plan for the Gala. "I plan on using this spell on Twilight to make her sing _'Walking On Sunshine'_ in front of everypony after getting her drunk on wine. Then I'm going to make Tia sing something no one will soon forget."

Hearing his plans for the Gala Luna could not help but to giggle thinking of Twilight singing her sister's least favorite song in front of so many ponies. "What do you plan to sing at the end of the party?" Luna asked after she stopped giggling.

Frost looked deep in thought for a moment before he answered, "How about I show what I plan on doing for the last song of the night." Frost's tails began to glow as he cast a spell to allow Luna to see what he had planned. One of his many plans involved having his father, Solaris, singing a few songs with him and Flair. The next ones had everyone who was living with them singing a Celtic style song as a group, spiking the punch with red wine, having the Wonder Bolts do a fly over while he sings a party song, and trapping Celistia, Twilight, and Robinton in a room together for the night. The last plan had Luna worried as she knew about Celistia and Robinton's relationship.

"Are you sure you want to do that last one?" Luna asked nervously. When Frost nodded she let out a sigh knowing that once his mind was set it took a lot to change it.

After a few moments the rest of the house's residents walked into the dining room for breakfast. Frost walked over to talk to Flair about his part in Winter Wrap Up tomorrow. "Flair I want you to lead the pegasi who is to bring back the birds from the south seeing as you always know what direction you are heading." He then spoke louder as he saw Robinton and the girls walk over to him, "Vinyl, Octavia, you two are with the groups you are normally with. Rob you are with me to help clear away the clouds. Celistia and Luna I won't ask you two to help here in Ponyvill but you probably need to head to Canterlot soon so I will see you ladies tonight."

"Twilight will be there to help you organize today, Frost. I expect a report from her tonight so try to go easy on her won't you," Celistia said as she walked out the door as she left for Canterlot.

Upon arriving at the mayor's office they split into the groups that they would be helping for the day. Seeing his chance Frost Paw cast his spell causing all the mortal ponies to break out in song:

"[**Rainbow Dash**]

Three months of winter coolness

And awesome holidays

[**Pinkie Pie**]

We've kept our hoovsies warm at home

Time off from work to play

[**Applejack**]

But the food we've stored is runnin' out

And we can't grow in this cold

[**Rarity**]

And even though I love my boots

This fashion's getting old

[**Twilight Sparkle**]

The time has come to welcome spring

And all things warm and green

But it's also time to say goodbye

It's winter we must clean

How can I help? I'm new, you see

What does everypony do?

How do I fit in without magic?

I haven't got a clue!

[**Choir**]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[**Applejack**]

'Cause tomorrow spring–

[**Rainbow Dash**]

–is here!

[**Choir**]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[**Rainbow Dash**]

Bringing home the southern birds

A Pegasus' job begins

And clearing all the gloomy skies

To let the sunshine in

We move the clouds

And we melt the white snow

[**Rainbow Dash** and **Pinkie Pie**]

When the sun comes up

Its warmth and beauty will glow!

[**Choir**]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[**Rarity**]

Little critters hibernate

Under the snow and ice

[**Fluttershy**]

We wake up all their sleepy heads

So quietly and nice

[**Rarity**]

We help them gather up their food

Fix their homes below

[**Fluttershy**]

We welcome back the southern birds

[**Fluttershy** and **Rarity**]

So their families can grow!

[**Choir**]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[**Applejack**]

No easy task to clear the ground

Plant our tiny seeds

With proper care and sunshine

Everyone it feeds

Apples, carrots, celery stalks

Colorful flowers too

We must work so very hard

[**Applejack**, **Cherry Berry**, and **Golden Harvest**]

It's just so much to do!

[**Choir**]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[**Pinkie Pie**]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

[**Choir**]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!

[**Twilight Sparkle**]

Now that I know what they all do

I have to find my place

And help with all of my heart

Tough task ahead I face

How will I do without my magic

Help the Earth pony way

I wanna belong so I must

Do my best today,

Do my best today!

[**Choir**]

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

Let's finish our holiday cheer

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!

[**Twilight Sparkle**]

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here

'Cause tomorrow spring is here!"

Rainbow walked up to Frost after the song was over and growled out, "I don't know how, but I know it was you who made everpony sing that. Next time give a mare some warning, will ya." That said Rainbow Dash flew off to make sure the clouds were getting cleared. Frost chuckled as he walked over to help wake the animals who hibernate. When he arrived he saw that Fluttershy and Applejack were arguing about when the clouds were to be cleared. "We need more time to wake the animals. If you melt the snow now they will be underwater in their homes," Fluttershy said in a near whisper to Rainbow Dash.

"We need the snow gone so we can plant our seeds," Applejack nearly yelled at the blue pegasus.

"Fillies, will you let me take care of the snow?" Frost asked as he walked up to them. They looked at him in confusion until they realized who he was and bowed to him. Frost rolled his eyes at them bowing to him. "Get up; you should know I don't like ponies bowing to me by now. I mean I have been living here for the last thirteen years. Where is Twilight Sparkle? She was supposed to help me organize this event."

Right as he said that Twilight came running towards them with Spike on her back. "Sorry I'm late Frost Paw. I kind of got distracted talking with Pinkie and Rarity," Twilight said once she caught her breath.

"Well now that you're here how about we set up a system to wake up the animals that are still asleep. After that you can help the planting team get started while I help clear the clouds," Frost said. Over the rest of the day the residents of Ponyvill worked on wrapping up winter trying to get ready for spring on time this year. Once the snow had melted and the bird nests were in place the pegasi who left to guide the birds were returning with their charges following. With a flourish of wings the birds settle in their new nests. As Frost walked over to Flair he said, "About time you got here I thought you had lost your way home."

Smoke came out of Flair's nostrils as he snorted, "Well I had to avoid a certain pony so I took the long way back. So what did I miss?"

"Nothing much; Ditzy crashed into the mayor's office, Rarity had a nervous breakdown, and Pinkie stranded herself on the lake after scoring the ice. All in all you missed nothing of importance," Frost explained the most exciting parts of the day so far.

A yellow pegasus mare with flame like hair walked up to Frost and bowed to him. "Sir, now that you have returned what do you want your former squads to do?" the mare asked with a formal tone.

Frost raised an eyebrow at that thinking about what this mare was talking about. He remembered that Luna and his mother given him a small army to act as a guard squad when he left the Howling Lands to create a peace treaty with the rulers of Equestria nearly four thousand years ago. Part of the pegasi grouped off to form a show group known as the Wander Bolts right before he disbanded the army when he left. "At ease Captain, as for the Wander Bolts they will be put back on duty but as an air show team for now. Also, what is your name?"

The mare responded the Frost, "My name is Spitfire, and it is an honor to meet you sir."

"Please just call me Frost. I'm not one for formalities so unless there is something going on there is no need to be so formal," Frost told Spitfire with a small smile that made her blush a bright orange. "Was there anything else that you need to know, if not I would like for you and your squad to come to my home for supper tonight so I can get to know everyone better." As Spitfire was walking away Frost remembered that Rainbow Dash was a huge fan of the Wonder Bolts and was more than likely to track down them if they were in town. "Oh, fair warning you may want to avoid a rainbow maned mare."

Spitfire nodded just before a cyan blur crashed into her as she was trying to take off. "I'm so sorry miss," RD said as she helped Spitfire up until she got a better look at who she crashed into, "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, you're Spitfire, the leader of the Wonder Bolts. Can I get an autograph?" Rainbow started to bounce around with excitement at meeting one of her role-models.

Frost laughed at Rainbow; bringing her attention to him allowing Spitfire to fly off after quickly signing a photo that she happened to be carrying on her. "You know, I think that you might be able to make a deal with the true leader of the Blots," Frost said with laughter in his voice, "In fact the Bolts will be at Canterlot tonight looking for new recruits if I heard right, so you can try your luck at getting to join them." The look on RD's face made it hard for Frost not to start laughing at the prank he was about to pull on his friend.

"Thanks for the info Frost you're a nice guy. Now to the reason I came to you; it looks like the only thing left to do this year is to let the day end, , and give Twi the new vest," Rainbow said. Frost Paw nodded and took flight as they headed to the town hall and end the long days work.

That night the Bolts arrived at Frost's home and were escorted out to the deck for the pony equivalent of a bar-b-q. Flair was cooking on the grill, Robinton was standing by a cooler talking to Celistia, Discord was talking to Frost, and Vinyl and Octavia were on the edge of the deck where they could put their hooves into the water or dive in and swim. Upon seeing that his guests Frost walked over to great them. "Welcome to my humble abode. I hope that the moon lights your path," he said with the traditional Aqua guard welcome. "Enjoy yourselves; feel free to look around, take a swim in the lake, or take flight. Just make sure not to get so drunk that you can't fly strait, I would hate to have to peal you off the ground or the cliff side."

Flair started to laugh when Frost said that. Flair had just pulled a hay burger off of the grill and was about to put a drop of a deep golden liquid onto the bun as Frost took notice of what he was doing and walked over to question him. "What are you doing Flair?" Frost asked.

Flair just answered in a near whisper, "Oh, nothing, just making the night more interesting." Frost gave him a look that said, 'I don't believe you,' so Flair set the vile between them where no one could see it. "It's an aphrodisiac distilled from your strongest poison joke so that it will effect just about anyone."

"Who do you plan on using it on?" Frost asked with a conspiring grin splitting his face.

Flair thought about his answer before replying, "Luna, Celistia, Spitfire, Soarin, and Octavia. Here take what is left of it." Flair hooved over the vile to Frost Paw just before everypony came over to get their burgers that Flair had custom cooked. The burgers quickly disappeared much to the amusement of the two brothers as Discord soon had flames coming out of his ass while Celistia started to make out with Robinton, and Octavia and Vinyl had to excuse themselves to head inside. Spitfire and Luna dragged Frost into his room after they came to an agreement to share him for the night. Soarin walked up to Flair with a bright blush on his face and asked in a lust filled voice, "Shall we head in for the night or do you want to stay out here?"

Flair led Soarin inside after finding a note on the door that read, "Follow the arrows." As they followed the arrows they were led to a room on the third floor of the house. The room had a large bed in the middle of the floor and what looked like a large dresser next to it. On the bed there was a note that said, "Enjoy."

Meanwhile in Canterlot Rainbow Dash was flying around looking for the Wonder Bolts so she could show off and try to join them. "Where are they? Frost said that the true leader should be here tonight," Rainbow mumbled to herself. She then landed so because it was getting to dark to fly safely and nearly bumped into a light grayish cerise colored alicorn. "I'm sorry, I was kind of thinking about something," Rainbow apologized to the mare.

"It's ok. Did you say 'Frost' as in 'Frost Paw'?" the mare asked.

"I did, why do you ask," Rainbow questioned trying to figure out why they were talking about her friend.

"Where is he? Please I need to see him as soon as possible," the other almost pleaded. "He is my dad."

That shocked Rainbow as he never really talked about his past. "How do I know that you're telling the truth?" she asked in a low tone.

"My name is Mi Amore Credenza or Cadence for short. As for how I can prove he is my dad; on the inside of his wings is princes Luna's cutie mark, his marking is that of the three cleft marks for music, and on his left paw there is a gold band that has moonstone set in the shape of a crescent moon," Cadence said shocking Rainbow even more.


	4. Chapter 4

AN* While rereading this chapter I noticed that I had given Twilight's brother the wrong name therefore I am reposting this chapter with the corrections.

Frost was awoken by a loud knocking at his front door. Looking at the clock that read 7:30 a.m. he crawled out of the huge sunken bed that took up most of his room and went to answer the front door, but just as he was about to leave the room Spitfire woke up and asked, "What time is it?"

Frost chuckled, "It's about seven thirty in the morning. There is someone at the door so why don't you wake Luna and head to the dining room while I answer it." As he walked to the front door he heard that everyone else was also getting up so, he made a water clone and sent it to the kitchen to start breakfast. When he got to the door the knocking was still going on so he opened the door to meet the person. "Yes how can I help you?" he asked politely while yawning.

When the door opened reviling Frost the pony on the other side ran and hugged him fully waking him up. "Daddy why haven't you told me about this place," Cadence asked after she let her dad go, "And why did you trick that poor mare into thinking that you would be in Canterlot looking for ponies to join the Wonderbolts?"

"Well I haven't seen you for nearly five years so how did you expect me to let you know about the house. As for why I tricked Rainbow Dash into thinking that I would be in Canterlot is because she does not know that I am the true leader of the Bolts, and because I am a trickster you should know that," Frost said was he hugged her back. Luna walked by the door as they were hugging and thought that Frost was with a mare that she didn't know.

"Who is that Frost Paw?" she asked as she walked up to the two trying to get a better look at the mare.

Frost looked at Luna before remembering that she could have forgotten that Cadence was their child. "This is Princess Mi Amore Credenza, a.k.a. Cadence," Frost said hoping that Luna would remember.

Apparently the name had struck a chord in Luna's memory as she slowly walked up to Cadence and hugged her. "Can you ever forgive me for not being there for you?" Luna was trying not to cry but lost the battle as Cadence hugged her back.

"What is there to forgive mom. I understand what happened, dad told me that you had no choice back them. Besides now we can spend time together," Cadence said as she held her mother letting her cry on her shoulder.

Just then Flair walked over to the two mares and looked at Cadence and said in a very childish voice, "Sissy." Frost face panted hearing that from his brother. Luna looked at Flair like he was stoned and Cadence was just stunned from seeing Fusion Flair before she glomped him in a bear hug saying how cute he was.

After the excitement in the entrance way settled Frost herded every one into the dining room. Everyone at the table looked up when they entered and Soarin saw that Cadence was still hugging Flair and was about to get up when the clone of Frost came in and served breakfast. Flair struggled out of Cadence's hold and sat down next to Soarin and muttered loud enough that everyone heard him, "I'm not cute; I'm sexy and I know it."

"You defiantly were last night in bed," Soarin replied without even thinking. Everyone's heads snapped in his direction letting them see his and Flair's blushing faces.

Frost gave Soarin a glare that said, 'We will speak later,' and coughed and said, "So how have you been Cadence? The last time we saw each other was when you started to foal-sit for Twilight Sparkle while her parents were out and her brother was working." So Cadence began to tell about what she had been doing for the last five years; from going to the Howling Lands, to visiting another world, and trying to find love.

After telling her story Cadence asked her parents, "So why does Spitfire smell like you two?" The three in question started to blush as Flair laughed. "Flair did something to get you three to make love didn't he?"

"Well, that is something for another time. I have to go open the store and the others have to get to work," Frost said in a hurry.

"What store do you need to open that uncle Robinton can't do himself?" Cadence asked. Frost almost face-planted hearing the question but was able to stay on all four feet and turned to answer.

"I am talking about the Siren's Song music store in Ponyvill. As for why Rob can't open it himself is that the security codes are known only by me. After it getting raided by vandals four times I put in a high security system that only I can override. The opening time is eight fifteen and it is eight o'clock now so I must be off," Frost said when a knocking was heard at the door causing him to sigh; "I'll get it." He opened the door to revile Rainbow about to knock again. In the instant he saw her, his face went from a fox to a troll and asked in a deep voice, "Where you expecting someone else?"

Rainbow jumped back in fright at seeing Frost looking like that. "What the hell Frost!" she yelled. "I came to ask you about the Wonderbolts and this is what I get! And you're welcome for me showing you daughter to your house!" She was about to fly away when she felt a pull on her tail. Turning around she saw Frost looking normal again and he had a serious expression.

"So you want to join the Wonderbolts huh, well you can't 'truly' join them as they are a part of the Aqua guards and you are the bearer of one of the Elements of Harmony. But I think that we can make a deal. You can be an honorary member meaning that you can fly with them in air shows, go to the events they are invited to, and even get to train with them to some extent. How does that sound?" Frost proposed his idea to Celistia the night before and she said she was ok with it. "However you will also be a representative of them as well, which means that you can't be so lazy doing your job around Ponyvill, understood." Rainbow nodded her head so fast that one would think that she would get whiplash from the speed. "Good, meet me here tonight at seven and bring Applejack with you, she should be here for something I have planed anyway."

Spitfire walked out with Frost to help him open shop and to talk to him about Rainbow's abilities. As the duo left everyone else started to leave to start their day. Celistia and Luna left for the castle while Robinton, Vinyl, and Octavia followed Frost to help out at the store.

Flair and Soarin headed to Sweet Apple Acers to talk with Big Mac about what happened last night and if he was alright with it. Needless to say he was not impressed in the beginning, but after much yelling, cussing, and threatening he finely came to an agreement. He would let Soarin join them but he would not 'receive' only 'give'. Soarin on the other hoof was open to trying just about anything. "Well now that that is settled, why don't we get to work harvesting the last of the apples," Flair said bringing their attention back to the farm.

"Eeyup." "Lead the way." The two said at the same time causing them to look at each other. "That was weird," Soarin said.

With Frost at 'Siren's Song' Cadence was helping organize the vinyl record collection. "So did you find any love songs while you were away?"

Frost chuckled, "What genre would you like first. Not only did I find love songs in classical styles I found them in just about every style on Earth. The songs you are asking for are too numerous to put in just one section of the store; therefore I had to place them with the rest of their genre to maintain order."

Cadence looked shocked at hearing that there were so many songs about love. "Where are the more known songs?" she asked trying to find a starting place in the sea of music.

Frost thought about it for a moment before answering, "I would suggest the classic rock song '_Two Out of Three Ain't Bad' _by Meatloaf; isle five in the M's for the artist, the album is _Bat Out of Hell_. That should keep you busy trying to learn the lyrics. I suggest you don't listen to some of the more raunchy songs in rock until for a while." That said Frost went to help somepony who came to get an instrument repaired. While Frost led the pony into the desk Cadence walked back to where she was directed passing a few sections that held the disks of music. When she got to isle five she walked to the M's and picked up a c.d. and flipped the case to read the songs on it. After finding the one she was after Cadence walked to the front and paid for the album. 'I need to get back to dad's and listen to this,' she thought and walked home.

Over Ponyvill Rainbow was helping get ready for a late day storm Frost had arranged to help the farms with crop growth. "Get those clouds in place, Derpy. Hey, we need to get this set up before five we have only two hours before it starts without us!" Rainbow was shouting out directions to the other pegasi who were on weather duty. Looking around to check their progress she noticed that Sweet Apple Acers was uncovered by clouds so she went to take care of it when she was Flair fly up and start to bring in rain clouds. "What the heck is he doing at the Apple's? He has been spending a lot of time over there," Rainbow muttered to herself as she flew to the orchard to find out why he was there. When she landed on the front porch she heard talking out in the fields. Curious she follows the voices to an opening between a stand to trees, and lying on the ground was Big Mac, Fusion Flair, and Soarin cuddling. Seeing them lying together that way caused Rainbow's mouth to drop open in shock because she didn't think that Soarin was a colt cuddler; she kind of expected Big Mac or even Flair to be, but certainly not Soarin.

Applejack was walking through the orchard looking for her brother to talk about what was planned for the next few months on the farm when she walked into Rainbow, literally. "What in tarnation are you doing just standing there Dashie?" AJ asked trying to figure out what her mare-friend was doing in the middle of the orchard. Rainbow just lifted a hoof and pointed at the clearing still open-jawed. Applejack followed the hoof and saw her brother cuddling two other stallions. "What the buck are ya'll doing!?" she yelled at seeing the scene of three male making out.

The three stopped playing tonsil hockey and looked up only to see Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring at them. Flair and Soaring freaked out and took flight leaving Big Mac behind to face the wrath of two incensed mares. "It's not what it looks like AJ, ah was just showing them how to french kiss."

"You would think with how much Frost does it with Luna that Flair would know how by now," Rainbow said under her breath but Applejack heard because of how close they were.

Applejack shook her head and glared at Big Mac and demanded, "When were ya going to tell us Big Mac? We're your family and ya keep a secret this big from us."

"Well it wasn't my idea to keep it from ya'll, ah just didn't have the time with all the work for Winter Wrap up," Big Mac told them hoping to calm them down enough to avoid their wrath. "Ah didn't know ya'll were so interested in my love life. Ah could smell the two of ya on each other the last three nights but ah haven't said anything to Granny, so don't ya tell her anything. It's a good thing she sleeps heavily or ya would have woken her too."

The mares blushed at hearing that they were caught red hooved so to say.

Celistia was sitting in her throne room talking to one of the royal guards, "I'm surprised that Ponyvill was able to wrap up winter in one day this year. Then again I sent Twilight there so to learn about friendship."

The guard perked up at hearing the name of the younger unicorn. "How is Twily? She only sends me letters once a month," he asked curious about the mare.

"Shining Armor, you know as well as I do that she is okay. She sent you a letter yesterday. You act like a mother hen," Celistia laughed at the expression on his face. "You need to try to let her go; she's a grown mare. Even I can tell that when she gets in bed." Celistia whispered the last part so that Twilights brother could not hear.

"What was that princess?" Shining Armor asked thinking he heard something.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Celistia replied quickly before changing topics, "What do you think of the return of Prince Frost Paw?"

Armor thought about what he knew of the prince. "I don't really know much about him, but from what I've heard he is about as powerful as your sister. And he could rival you brother in the music arts," he said truthfully.

"Whom might you be talking about, Captain?" a voice asked from the front of the grand hall. Shield whipped his head around only to see Luna walking towards the thrones. "Frost is as powerful as my sister, although he might be rivaled by Aaron in musical skill but not in knowledge."

Armor started to laugh at the thought of someone outside of the royal family being that powerful. Celistia brought him out of his laughter by saying, "He probably more powerful than me only because of his ability to control the water. He is not called the ruler of the seas without reason."

"Surely you jest princess. No pony can be that strong," Armor said with a nervous tone. As he said this water started to form around his hooves and frozen him in place as a form came out of the water in the air.

"I will let your comment go on the grounds that I'm not a 'pony'. However I think it best that you learn more about some-'pony' before judging them, Captain, as you will do well to avoid unwanted insult," Frost said when his form solidified from the water. "I would like to hope that the citizens of Equestria don't think that others are weaker than themselves. How times change in a thousand years, I remember when two beings greeted each other that they treated the other as an equal. Even in the Howling Lands they still comply with that standard. Enough of these maters I would like to propose a contest of the choirs of the lands with Equestria acting as host."

Celistia thought about the proposal for a few moments. "I will talk to my brother about it," she answered, "However I would like to know who you wish to invite, and what the groups need to be size wise."

Just as Frost was about to answer her, Armor had worked his way out of the ice and tried to hit Frost for trapping him. As the hoof made contact with the fox Frost melted into water showing that it was not the real Frost. Armor was looking around for his opponent but could not find him when he heard a whisper in his ear, "That was a nice punch but it lacks luster. Let me show you how to throw a proper punch," was all the warning he got before a paw hit him square in the chest sending him crashing into the fountain of water over a hundred feet away. Frost walked up to Shining Armor and held out a paw to help him up out of the water. "Sorry about that, I don't know my own strength sometimes," Frost noticed that Shield looked pale and asked, "Are you okay, you look a little pale?" Shining Armor glared at Frost Paw.

"My coat is white you foal. I don't know who you think you are, but I don't like your attitude," Armor told Frost in a low voice so no one else could hear him.

Frost laughed at what he heard. "Do you know of poison joke? There is a form of it that makes me take leave of my scenes," he was barely able to get out while laughing like Discord.

"Where is that son of a bitch, Solaris," Pinkie appeared out of nowhere looking for Discord, what was different about her though, was that was off about Pinkie was that her mane and tail were deflated and her overall color was darker.

Frost started to freak out at seeing Pinkie like this. "Who is asking Pinkie or Diane?" he asked trying to figure out who he was talking to.

Pinkie turned to look at him and said in the voice of Frost's mother, "This is your mother speaking. Now tell me where, is your father."

Frost's tails shot between his legs and started to back away in fear. "How have you been mom? Long time no see," he asked in fear.

Diane looked at Frost with an annoyed expression. "I will ask you only one more time. Where is your father? If you don't tell me what you know I will make your life miserable for the next nine months."

Frost ducked behind Celistia to hide from his mother. He poked his head out and whimpered out, "I think he left for the Howling Lands this morning. He might be back by tomorrow." Frost stepped out from behind Celistia in confusion. "What do you mean 'the next nine months'?" The look that he got from her asked, 'Are you that dense?' Realization hit him like a ton of bricks as he asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both," was all the answer Diane gave before her coloring brightened and her mane and tail puffed up meaning she returned control to Pinkie. "What did I miss?" Pinkie asked trying to figure out where she was.

Celistia was too stunned to say anything and Luna had passed out from what she heard. The first one to regain some semblance of coherent thought was Shining Armor. "You are at the Canterlot palace looking for someone named Solaris. Now if you will excuse me I think I hear my sister calling me," he said before he teleported into Ponyvill.

Frost escorted Pinkie back to the Cake's as night fell. "Pinkie, do you know anything about your other side, Diane?" he asked as he led her to her room trying to be the gentleman his mother raised him to be. When Pinkie shook her head 'no' he sighed but continued; "Diane was the name of my mother. She 'died' nearly two thousand years ago because she was tricked by a changeling who took the form my father, Discord. But she had the ability to be reborn into another form because she had control over time itself, without her time ends. However before the attack was finished she was able to send a part of herself through time to thirteen years ago to heal her wounds and return to this plane. That piece found a home in you, Pinkie." Frost developed a glazed over look to his eyes as he remembered how he had lost his mother…

Frost had just returned from another trip out of dimension that Solaris sent him on as a practical joke. "I swear one of these days I will get him back for sending me to the world of the Care Bears," he shivered at the thought of so many beings hugging him at once. "If I EVER find a world worse than that dad is getting an all expense paid trip there. Well now that I'm back I should find mom." That said he walked to her room to talk. On his way he heard Solaris singing:

'My child arrived just the other day  
Came into the world in the usual way  
But there were planes to catch and bills to pay  
He learned to walk while I was away  
And he was talkin' 'fore I knew it, and as he grew  
He'd say "I'm gonna be like you, Dad  
You know I'm gonna be like you."'

Frost hadn't heard his father sing in nearly five years and was surprised to hear that, from what he could tell, Solaris was singing about him and started to join in to form a harmony.

'Well, the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon  
"When you comin' home, Dad?"  
"I don't know when, but we'll get together then, son.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

My son turned ten just the other day  
He said, "Thanks for the ball, Dad, come on, let's play.  
Can you teach me to throw?" I said, "Not today  
I got a lot to do", he said, "That's ok."  
And he walked away but his smile never dimmed  
And said, "I'm gonna be like him, yeah.  
You know I'm gonna be like him."

And the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon  
"When you comin' home, Dad?"  
"I don't know when, but we'll get together then, son.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

Well, he came from college just the other day  
So much like a man I just had to say  
"Son, I'm proud of you. Can you sit for a while?"  
He shook his head and said with a smile,  
"What I'd really like, Dad, is to borrow the car keys.  
See you later. Can I have them please?"

Well, the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little Boy Blue and the Man in the Moon  
"When you comin' home, son?"  
"I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."

Well, I've long since retired; my son's moved away  
I called him up just the other day  
I said, "I'd like to see you if you don't mind."  
He said, "I'd love to, Dad, if I can find the time.  
You see, my new job's a hassle and the kids have the flu  
But it's sure nice talking to you, Dad.  
It's been sure nice talking to you."

And as I hung up the phone it occurred to me  
He'd grown up just like me  
My boy was just like me

Well, the cat's in the cradle and the silver spoon  
Little Boy Blue and the Man on the Moon  
"When you comin' home, son?"  
"I don't know when, but we'll get together then, Dad.  
You know we'll have a good time then."'

Solaris looked at Frost after they finished the song and asked trying not to laugh his ass off, "How was your trip, Frost?"

Frost just shrugged and pulled out a large cannon like item and pointed it at him. "Tell me how your trip is when you get back," he shouted as he pulled the trigger shooting a ball of pink energy that slammed into Solaris sending into a different dimension.

Solaris appeared in the middle of a field staring at a purple dinosaur. The purple dinosaur started to sing, "I love you, you love me, we're a great big happy family…"

Solaris started to shake in fear at seeing the monstrosity known as Barney. "Not again!" he screamed out in mental agony.

Back with Frost Paw in the Castle of the Howling Lands he continued onto his mother's room. As he got to the doorway he heard a scream of pain. Running into her room he saw what looked like Solaris and a pure white vixen on a bed. The only thing wrong with the scene was he had just sent Solaris into a different dimension and the vixen was bleeding from her side. Seeing his mother in that state something in Frost snapped; his fur started to bleach as white as newly fallen snow and he grew about twice his normal size and stood on his hind legs making him look bigger. The Solaris look-alike looked at him as the change took place and said what was probably the worst thing to say, "Son, it's not what it looks like. I found your mother like this."

The vixen looked over at Frost and made a slight motion with her eyes that told him to end the fool. Frost looked at the being pretending to be his father and spoke in a voice colder than space, "My father is not in this dimension you fool, now feel winter's cold embrace." Frost wrapped his wings around the look-alike and dropped the temperature of the water in its body to three degrees absolute freezing him instantly. As it froze the spell that it used stopped working reviling its true form of a changeling. After he froze the changeling; Frost shattered the ice, which crumbled into diamond dust and disappeared with a breeze. Calming down Frost shrunk back to normal size and ran over to his mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. The wound was worse than he first thought, she had been stabbed through her left lung and, from how she was laying Frost was willing to bet that, part of her spine was severed. There were only a few things that could have made a wound like that; a sword; a unicorn horn; or a changeling's horn.

Diane gave a mirthless laugh. "Frost, bring your father back, there are a few things that I need to tell you two before it's too late," she said weakly. Frost opened a portal and reached in garbing a traumatized Solaris and pulled him out. Seeing that her mate was back in their realm Diane continued. "I know that my body won't hold much longer," she stopped to cough up a glob of blackened blood, "I will have to leave this body to regain my power. I should return in about two thousand years but I doubt ether of you recognize me for a few years as I will be sleeping. Just look for the party animal." She coughed for a few moments before she could continue speaking. "Could you please sing me to sleep?"

Frost and Solaris started to sing one of her favorite lullabies:

"Goodnight my angel.  
Time to close your eyes.  
And save these questions for another day.  
I think I know what you've been asking me.  
I think you know what I've been trying to say.  
I promise I would never leave you.  
And you should always know, I never will be far away.  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep.  
And still so many things I want to say.  
Remember all the songs you sang for me.  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay.  
And like a boat out on the ocean.  
I'm rocking you to sleep.  
The water is dark and deep inside this mother's heart.  
You'll always be a part of me.  
Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream.  
And dream how wonder your life will be.  
Some day a child may cry and if you sing this lullaby.  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me."

As they faded out Diane closed her eyes and with a smile she fell asleep. As she fell asleep her form started to glow a soft blue; when the light faded her body was gone.

Author notes*

If it seems like I killed off Frost Paw's mother I'm sorry but I feel like I needed to get some back ground in place with why Pinkie is with Discord. This would also explain why Discord went crazy, grief can do a lot to someone and it can change them. The window for people to guess which series the character Robinton is form is now closed. For those who didn't know I kind of took the idea of the Masterharper Robinton for The Dragon Riders of Pern so I don't truly own him the honor goes to Anne McCaffrey, may she rest in peace.

The songs in this chapter are Cat's in the Cradle and Goodnight My Angle


	5. Chapter 5

Frost was brought out of his flashback when Pinkie hugged him, the feeling of being hugged broke the dam that was keeping the tears back and he started to cry at the loss of one of the most precious people in his life. Seeing him break down and cry Pinkie tried to sooth him by rocking back and forth while telling him everything was alright. A voice in her head surprised Pinkie but after hearing his story she knew who it was. 'Pinkie I have an idea that should help him to calm down, but it might put him to sleep,' Diane said.

'What do I have to do?' Pinkie asked. She wanted to help Frost, not just because she was housing his mother but for all the times he had helped her in the past few years.

Seeing her determination Diane instructed Pinkie on what to do. Closing her eyes to help her concentrate; Pinkie paid attention to Diane's instructions. After a few minutes Pinkie started to sing in the language used by the fox and wolf clans:

"Codail suan, mo chadra bhán

Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis

Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán

Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis

Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir

Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche

Fág uait an olagán

Níl gá ar bith leis choíche

Codail suan, mo chadra bhán

Codail sámh, a mhuirnín mhilis

Luigh go ciúin sa chliabhán

Dún do shúil, a leabh dhílis

Réalta geala anocht ag luascadh ins an spéir

Fuaim na coille agus ceol na hoíche"

(Translation for those of us who don't speak Celtic-Irish

Sleep softly, my fair lamb

Sleep peacefully, my sweet darling

Lie quietly in the cradle

Close your eyes, my faithful child

Bright stars tonight are rocking in the sky

Sounds of the forest and music of the night

Leave aside your lamenting

There is no need for it anymore

Sleep softly, my fair lamb

Sleep peacefully, my sweet darling

Lie quietly in the cradle

Close your eyes, my faithful child

Bright stars tonight are rocking in the sky

Sounds of the forest and music of the night)

When Pinkie opened her eyes she saw that Frost had fallen asleep in her lap but he had shrunken to the size of a four year old kit. Pinkie looked down on him with a small smile born partly from Diane and partly from herself. Lifting him onto her back she brought him into her room and laid him on her bed before talking with her 'inner vixen' as she was starting to call her tenet. 'Hey Diane, I've been wondering how Frost met Princess Luna,' she asked wanting to learn more about Frost.

'Well now, that's a funny story really,' Diane started…

Three thousand four hundred and fifteen years ago, give or take a few years, Diane's family were on a trip to the country to the south to see how the ponies were getting along. They were staying at the palace of the Alicorns in what would be known as the Everfree Forest. The Alicorns were the rulers of Equestria even in those days, and Aaron, Celistia and Luna hadn't taken the throne: instead their parents, Galaxis and Gaia, were still the king and queen.

Galaxis had a starlight silver coat with a mane and tail that resembled the galaxies. Gaia had a light green coat and her mane and tail were a darker green. They were good friends with the leaders of the Howling lands and had even been talking about a marriage between their two nations, with the condition that their children choose who they wish to wed and how.

It was an hour before sunset as Frost walked down the hall of the palace he came across Luna's room; peering into the room he saw Luna was getting ready to raise the moon for the night. The first time he met Luna was during a winter solstice nearly one hundred years ago when she and her family visited the castle on the Emerald Isle, Luna had just started to raise the moon at night and he could almost feel a pull towards her as the moon pulls on the water, that was the night he fell for the ruler of the moon.

As time passed Frost would spend more and more time in Equestria and less in his homeland. Seeing this, his parents contacted their fellow rulers and started to work out a political marriage between the two lands. The two started to spend time with each other and even talked about the future. Then came the day that Galaxis held a contest to choose the new leader of the royal choir, Luna talked Frost into competing even though he knew if he won the position he would give it to his best friend, Aaron, who he thought was the better candidate to hold the position. After much thought on Galaxis's part; he chose Frost to lead but Frost argued that he did not want to be the leader of the choir, but thought that Aaron was better suited to lead them. However Galaxis talked him into taking the lead for a year to see if he still held the belief. Over the next year Frost tried to tell Aaron what had happened but Aaron would not listen to reason.

"You knew that the choir meant everything to me but you still competed! Why did you do this to me I thought you were my friend!" Aaron roared in fury thinking that Frost had acted to slight him not knowing that Luna had put him up to it.

Frost looked at the floor trying to figure out why his friend was yelling at him even after he explained what happened and what he did. "I wanted you to have the lead, not me, you know that Aaron. The only reason I competed was so you would do your best," Frost said weakly only to be ignored.

"I told you that I didn't want help winning the seat, but no you had to try anyway and now look what happened. You got the seat you arrogant ass!" Aaron continued yelling at Frost breaking him down further. "You knew that if you participated you could win, but it didn't stop you! Did it? All you care about is yourself just like any petty wolf. I hope you never find pleasure singing again!" With that Aaron stormed off.

Frost went to see Galaxis about his position in the choir. "I quit the choir. Place whoever you want but I'm not going to be in it," he said with sadness audible in his voice. "I can't take it any longer, you knew I never wanted to lead them but you stuck me there anyway, why?" He looked up to Galaxis with tears in his eyes wanting to know why he got the seat and not Aaron.

Galaxis sighed and lowered his head answering in a soft tone, "I wanted Aaron to learn how to follow others. That was why I gave you the spot; I thought that he would listen to his friend but I was wrong and this happened. For what happened you have my deepest apologies Frost Paw. I know I have no right to ask this but I need to ask that you try and forgive my son for how he acted."

Frost looked him in the eye but could tell that Galaxis was speaking the truth. "I will try but I don't think he can forgive me for taking what by all rights was his position." That said Frost walked out of the throne room and back to the room he was given. That night there was an aurora in the sky and a mournful song filled the air as if the aurora was playing for the loss of a loved one. The next day Frost had told Luna that he had to return to the Howling Lands to oversee something. "Travel safe," Luna said as she hugged Frost at breakfast when he told them he was leaving. After saying his good-bys Frost took flight towards the north; towards his home.

For the next four years Frost almost never left his wing of the castle in the Howling Lands; the only times he left was when Luna came to visit him, to control flooding waters, or to light the night sky with an aurora. On one night that Celistia was staying at the castle Frost was standing outside on his balcony when he heard hoof-steps coming out onto the balcony, turning he saw Celistia approaching him. "You know that Lulu misses you, after you left she couldn't listen to music without crying. Even Aaron has started to lose interest in the choir. We need you to come back, Frost," Celistia was nearly pleading for him to return with her.

Frost looked up upon hearing that Aaron was losing interest, but what shocked him even more was that his leaving was causing Luna to cry. He turned to the white mare and said, "I'll be ready in a few moments to leave. Just give me a minute to get something." He walked into his room and a few minutes later he returned with something being held in his mouth. Talking around the item he said, "Okay Tia I'm ready let's go." With that the duo flew off at near the speed of sound to cut down on travel time. They arrived the next morning right after sunrise, and stumbled when landing after flying for so long and so fast. "Where is Luna?" he asked Celistia trying to regain control of his breathing.

Celistia waited until she caught her breath before answering, "She probably be in your old room. She moved in there a week after you left."

Thanking her Frost ran down the hall towards where the lady of the night was. As he ran past the guards they mistook him as an assassin and gave chase, down the twists and turns they ran until he found the proper hall and seeing the door he started to slow down. The guards used that moment to surround him, pointing their weapons at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? And who the hell do you think are you?" the captain of the squad demanded.

Frost drew up to his full height and responded in his Canterlot voice, "I AM FROST PAW, AND I DEMAND YOU LET ME PASS OR SO HELP ME YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT DUST IN THE WIND!" Hearing the commotion outside the door Luna opened it to see what was going on outside. When she saw Frost surrounded by guards she quickly dismissed the guards before one of them done something stupid and forfeited their life.

After the guards left Luna walked up to Frost and nuzzled him, effectively calming him down. "I missed you," she whispered in his ear when he returned the gesture. They heard hoof-steps coming down the hall, turning to see who was coming towards them they saw Gaia running down the hall. Luna was still nuzzling Frost when her mother got close enough to talk without raising her voice.

"Frost, it's good to see you again. How are your parents?" Gaia asked with a slight smile at seeing him again with her youngest child. Seeing Luna happy after so long almost brought a tear to her eye. "By the way Aaron wants to talk to you about something in his chambers, he wouldn't tell me what. When you two are done talking dinner will be in the main dining hall." When Frost nodded she left to see to other matters.

Frost broke the contact after a few more moments of nuzzling Luna. Looking into her eyes he pulled the box out from under his wing and opened it to revile a hoof bracelet; set with an opal in the shape of a bass cleft on the right, a sapphire in the shape of a treble cleft to the left, and an emerald shaped as a tenor cleft in the center. Bowing down he presented her with the band and asked, "Luna will you marry me?"

Luna looked like she was just given the world on a silver platter. She jumped up and wrapped her hooves around his neck and gave him a near bone-crushing hug saying yes over and over again. When Luna calmed down and let him go Frost slipped the band around her hoof.

Together they walked to meet Aaron in his chambers. When they arrived they saw that Aaron was standing out on the balcony looking at the morning sky. Without turning to look at them he said, "Frost I want to say I'm sorry for how I acted those years ago. Looking back I realized that you only did that to help me, and seeing that I also realized you didn't deserve to be treated like that." He turned to face them and walked towards Frost and bowed before him. "I ask that you forgive my arrogance and my behavior that day."

Frost put a paw on Aaron's shoulder. "I accept your apology. After all, what kind of friend would I be if I was that petty? Think of it as water under the bridge," Frost started to laugh at his pun.

Luna looked between Frost and her brother confused about what they were talking about. "What the heck are you two talking about?" Luna couldn't take anymore of not knowing what was going on.

Frost sighed and turned to her. "Do you remember about five years ago when you talked me into competing for the lead of the choir?" When Luna nodded he continued, "Well I did not want to lead the choir, and when I won I went to your father to try to talk him out of giving me the position and give it t Aaron. Unfortunately he refused just letting me give up the lead, he made me lead it for one year after that I was free to do whatever I wanted. In that year the choir prospered, I however fell into a state of disarray feeling like I betrayed my friend. At the end of the year I went to tell Aaron that I would be giving the leadership of the choir to him, when I found him in his room he started to yell at me for 'stealing his leadership'. I tried to explain what happened but he wouldn't listen to me, some things were said that were later regretted and I left the next morning." When he finished Luna was glaring at her brother.

"So you're the reason he left!" Luna shouted as she stalked up to her brother. Seeing his sister in that pissed mood made Aaron start to back away in fear. "I will get you for making Frost leave me for so long!"

Frost got a good look at her eyes as Luna stomped past him. What he saw scared him as the pupils were contracted to slits like a dragons. Getting between the siblings Frost brought Luna into a sudden kiss distracting her long enough for her to calm down. Luna's eyes fluttered closed from the passion in the kiss. Breaking it, Frost looked at Aaron and said, "Why don't you tell the others that we will meet them soon." After he left Frost turned back to Luna who was still in a daze. Seeing the glazed look in her eyes caused him to chuckle, bringing her out of her stupor. "Why don't we head to dinner?"

'So that's how these two got together,' Diane said after finishing her story.

Pinkie thought about what she heard as she laid down to try to get some rest. Looking over at Frost, who was still kit sized, to make sure he was comfortable she slowly fell asleep. As she was falling asleep she didn't notice a flash of pale pink on the bed beside her or notice a weight on the bed. Diane had materialized herself and tucked both Pinkie and Frost in before she curled around them. "Good night little ones," she said as she too fell asleep.

The sun was shining in through the window into Frost's eyes starting to wake him up. Rolling over to get the sun out of his eyes he noticed that he was not the only one in the bed. Cracking one eye open Frost saw a pink mass curled around him, and it was at that point that he realized he had shrunk in size. Lifting his head he looked around the room as the previous night's events came back to him. Seeing that he was now in Pinkie's room and in her bed with her curled around him he started to freak a bit thinking that he had done something with her. Feeling Frost get up Pinkie lifted her head only to see him freaking out. A voice came from the other side of her, "Frost, calm down you're acting like a kit again." Hearing his mother's voice Frost came to a mental halt before turning his head to look for where the voice came from. When he found her he launched himself at her wrapping her in a back-breaking hug saying how glad he was to see her again. "See what I mean you're making a fool of yourself. Why don't you 'grow up'," she said with a playful laugh making him blush.

As Frost let go of Diane he started to grow to his original size. "I need to let the others know why I wasn't there last night," he told the two females in the room. "Pinkie why don't you come over when you get the chance, we can talk more then if you want to." With that he excused himself and left to return to his house.

That day Pinkie was thinking over what she had learned about Frost's past the night before. 'What are you thinking about Pinkie?' Diane asked scaring Pinkie out of her train of thought having forgotten about Diane for a moment.

After calming down from her fright, Pinkie responded, 'I'm thinking about taking Frost's offer to talk more later. I've been wondering about his past for a while and he kind of gave me a way to learn more about him. He was the one who led me to Ponyville after I got my cutie mark and I owe him for getting me a job with the Cakes.'

Diane took a moment before she replied, 'Let me see if I got this straight; you feel as if you owe Frost for him leading you to Ponyville and for getting you your job? Did you ever think that he did it out of the kindness of his heart?'

'You're probably right, but I still want to thank him for his help.' Pinkie pulled out a baking sheet covered with chocolate chip cookies. 'Do you know what his favorite kind of dessert is?' Pinkie asked with a thoughtful expression.

'The last time I baked him something I made a cherry pie,' Diane said after a little thought.

Hearing the suggestion Pinkie said, 'I think that I will make it for him.' Getting out the ingredients that she would need Pinkie started to through together the pie. Just before she pulled out the pie the bell on the door to the bakery rang. "One moment please," she called to who ever walked in.

"Do I smell a cherry pie about to come out of the oven?" Frost's voice came from the front of the store startling the pink pony as she was talking about him.

Sticking her head out from the back Pinkie answered, "You do. Give me a moment and I'll be right out." Taking the pie out and setting it on the counter she turned around only to find Frost standing behind her. Jumping back Pinkie gave a startled noise causing Frost to laugh; hearing him laugh Pinkie calmed down and asked, "So what can the party queen do for you?"

Frost put a paw under his chin in a thoughtful pose. "Well I was hoping to make a request for some pies for a party I was planning to throw for a friend. I normally do it myself but I have too many other things that need my attention to do any baking. And if it's not too much to ask could I get you to make a cheesecake?" he then told her about a friend that he met during his travels that would be coming to Ponyville from another dimension. Hearing about the visitor Pinkie started to bounce around the kitchen planning on throwing the new person a party. Frost coughed to get her attention and continued, "I was also hoping that you would help me set the party up," he pawed Pinkie a list that had what was still needed for what he had planned, "On that list should be everything that we will need that I didn't get already."

Looking over the list Pinkie asked, "So what was your friend's name? It would help with the welcome sign and the frosting on the cake."

"Actually there are two coming over, and they're kind of in a relationship. The older one goes by Kurama and the younger calls himself Naruto." Frost reached behind his left wing and pulled out a picture and showed it to Pinkie Pie. "Naruto is the blond and Kurama is the red head," he explained who was who. "I want to pull a prank on them but they both are prankster princes so I need more help than I would like; but beggars can't be choosers."

When Frost said that there was going to be a prank a pair of sonic-booms sounded outside of Sugar Cube Corner. A second after the booms Fusion Flair and Rainbow Dash came into the store. "Did I hear something about a prank?" Rainbow and Flair asked in unison. With a sly grin Pinkie told them about the duo of visitors that they would play host to. After hearing the plan both the pegasi were eager to pull a prank of that size. "We're in," they said again in unison.

On the other side of Ponyville a flash of red light went off signaling a teleportation spell coming from a different world. The light disappeared reviling a dark cyan pony covered in blood standing in front of the town library. Twilight came out to see what the light was from, when she saw the pony she ran to it. When she reached the pony he said, "Help me. Call prince…" before he could finish he passed out.

Twilight looked around to see if anypony was around; seeing no one she quickly levitated the pony into her house and had her assistant send a letter to Frost telling him to come as fast as possible. Setting the pony on her bed Twilight started to get her first aid kit out to try to stop the bleeding.

Back with Frost a scroll appeared in front of him from a blue flame; grabbing the scroll with his magic he quickly read the scroll, and then reread the scroll to make sure he didn't misread it the first time. After reading it the second time his eyes flashed a dark blue as an aura of the same color formed around him and he disappeared in a flash. When the spell ended he appeared in his house and ran to his room and started to get his medical supplies so he could help the injured pony. Seeing Celistia he asked her to help him to keep the mysterious pony calm in case he woke up; and in case his theory was confirmed. Celistia went to find Robinton to get him to help as well. When everyone was ready they teleported to Twilight's.

Twilight ran over to Frost and told him where she put the pony and what she did to stop the bleeding. "Thank you for trying to help, but for now I need to see just how badly he was injured," Frost told her as he walked into the room. What he saw confirmed his worst fears and relived some worry for him. The injured pony was Rainbow Dash's twin brother Rainbow Bolt. He was barely recognizable; his wings had been cut off, his mane was soaked in blood, his coat had bald spots, and where his cutie mark was supposed to be was a patch of raw skin. "What happened to you Bolt?" Frost whispered softly. Grimly Frost set about healing the poor pegasus. Starting with Bolt's cutie mark he started to sing in a language of magic, working his way to other injuries he never stopped singing. When he finally stopped singing Bolt looked as if he was never hurt, and through the window the moon was shining lending everything a silver look. Looking over his work Frost let out a sigh of relief; the hardest part of the spell that he used was recreating the wings and having them being able to support flight.

Just as he was about to step away Frost noticed that Bolt's cutie mark was that of a cloud with a bolt of golden lightning. Chuckling at the irony he moved a strand of Bolt's mane out of his face before walking out to the main room of Twilight's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Bolt woke in a room that he did not recognize. He tried to get out of the bed when he noticed that there were no straps holding him to the bed, hearing someone come to the door he feigned sleep but keeping one eye slightly open to see who was coming into the room.

In the other room Frost was waiting for Rainbow Bolt to wake up so that he could find out what happened to him to put him in the state he was in. Hearing movement in the next room he got up from the couch that Twilight had let him sleep on for the night to look after Bolt. When he entered the room he noticed that the pony laying on the bed was faking sleep so he decided to play with his mind before getting down to business. "Wow, I knew that mare was wild but nowhere near bad enough to put a stallion through what she put you through. I've never seen some of those positions before last night. If she wasn't my daughter I might be more impressed," Frost said in the universal 'your girlfriend's father is about to kill you' tone.

Bolt was about to shit himself at the tone until he remembered that he had not been with a mare, or any female for that matter, in his life. Deciding that whoever was in the room with him wasn't going to hurt him, for now at least, he spoke up in his defense, "I'll have you know that I haven't been with any mare, ever. And if you would be so kind as to turn on a light I would appreciate it; it's kind of dark in here." When the light was turned on the first sight he saw was a wolf-like fox looking him over as if he was a piece of meat. "If you're going to try to eat me you are sadly mistaken; for I am no easy meal."

The fox looked like he had been struck when Bolt said that he was going to eat him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Frost Paw, the son of Solaris, the ruler of the seas, the Prince of Winter, and your god father," the now introduced Frost said.

Bolt looked at Frost in disbelief for a few moments before he could process what was just said. Still skeptical about the fox he asked the one question that would prove whether this "Frost Paw" was telling the truth or not, "Who is my sister?"

Frost sighed already knowing that Bolt didn't trust him just yet. "Your sister is Rainbow Dash, your mother asked me to look after both of you if anything happened to her." With that said Rainbow Bolt allowed Frost closer to him. "How are you feeling this morning?" Frost asked as he got to the side of the bed and started to look Bolt over with the eye of a medic.

"It feels like I have my wings again, but they were cut off three years ago," Bolt said, absent mindedly stretching his wings smacking Frost under the chin. Feeling something hit his wing Bolt snapped his head to see that he did have wings again; not only did he have his wings again he also had his cutie mark, and he was clean of blood. "How the hay do I have my wings again? Am I still asleep? Where am I?"

"In order of asking; you have your wings again because I used a healing spell that allows for the one it is cast on to regain all things lost," and here frost pinched Rainbow Bolt on the end of his wing causing him to jump into the air removing all doubt that he was still asleep, "And you are in Equestria, more specify you are in the library of Ponyville," Frost answered.

Before Bolt could ask any more questions a blue and white blur smacked Frost out from in front of Bolt. Frost looked up reviling the blur to be none other than Fusion Flair, but something was off about him; his mane was a dark rainbow like the Rainbow siblings. Flair looked over Rainbow Bolt for a moment and then surprised the seemingly older colt by hugging him. After breaking the hug he turned to look at Frost showing blood red eyes staring into his soul. 'Okay, that is not my brother so that must be… Fuck me!' thought Frost Paw as his tails shot between his legs in pure fear.

"What happened to MY SON!?" Flair yelled in a voice slightly lower that Rainbow Dash while snorting flames.

Hearing Flair say this Bolt cast a queer look at him. "Mom?" Bolt asked. "What the hay happened to you? You're in a stallion's body. A hot stallion's body, but a stallion's body all the same," Bolt chuckled at his own joke. A large red stallion stuck his head in the door and said, "Eeyup. He's mine so back up, bub."

Rainbow Flourish turned to look at the stallion and said, "You and I need to talk later Big Mac. You got some explaining to do."

"If y'all are done talking I'll tell you what I know," Frost said. Seeing that he has Flourish's attention; he told her what he was told and all that he had guessed. When he was done telling all, Flourish walked out with Big Mac following her.

Flourish led Big Macintosh to Sweet Apple Acers and into Big Mac's room. Taking a seat on the bed Flourish said, "Big Macintosh, it has come to my attention that you and Fusion Flair have been, shall we say, frisky the last three months. You are going to take responsibility of this foal. If I have to I WILL get Frost to kick your ass and make you do it." Flourish looked around. "Where is Soarin?" she asked not finding the other stallion.

Somewhere in Cloudsdale Soarin had a sneezing fit causing him to crash into Spitfire during a training routine. "Darn it, Soarin, watch where you're flying!" she scolded before yelling for the team to restart the drill.

"Nice going Soarin," one member of the Bolts said as she flew past him to get back into her starting position.

After the drills were done for the day, Spitfire called the team together to tell them something. "Okay team starting tomorrow we will be taking the rest of the week off, dismissed." With that said she and Soarin left for Ponyville.

The duo arrived in front of Siren's Song to meet their lovers. When they walked in the only being in the store was Robinton, who was cleaning up and closing shop. "How have you two been, it's been what five days since the last time I saw you?" Robinton asked.

"Well I was doing well, until Soarin here crashed into me during practice earlier today," Spitfire said glaring at Soarin playfully.

"Hey, you saw me sneeze. Get off my back," Soarin replied not catching the joke.

Seeing the opportunity Spitfire made the remark, "You win, I'll get off your back, because Fusion Flair belongs there, or maybe even Big Mac, and is he hung like a dragon." Hearing that Soarin turned to glare at his captain, seeing the look made Spitfire start to laugh like a fool causing her to fall onto her side. "Oh, calm down I'm just messing with you. What you do in your spare time is your business, not mine."

Robinton was watching the pair chuckling to himself. "Alright you two let's head back to the house," he said after locking the store for the night because the club was closed for that night.

When the trio arrived at Frost's home they saw Rainbow Bolt for the first time. Bolt was sitting on the couch in the living room with Frost Paw reading a letter Bolt had given him a few minutes ago. Robinton asked the question on everyone's mind, "Um brother who is that colt?"

Looking up from the letter Frost thought about how to answer that. "Remember before she disappeared, Rainbow Flourish asked me to look after her foals?" Seeing Rob nod he continued, "This is Rainbow Bolt."

Bolt turned to Robinton and said, "Hello. You must be the legendary Master Harper Robinton that I have heard so much about." Seeing the look of confusion on Robinton's face Bolt elaborated. "Just so you know the person who rescued me happens to be a friend of Frost's and they had been sending each other letters. In them they talked about you. And before you ask how I know this, I kind of read all the letters he had."

Everyone turned to look at Bolt in shock at hearing this. "So how was he doing before he sent you here?" Frost asked after he got over the shock.

"If you read the letter you should know that he will need some help now; so you might want to go save his butt," Bolt replied getting a nod from Frost as he got up and pawed over the letter to Robinton telling him to give Luna the letter when she got there.

Looking over the letter it read,

'Dear Frost Paw,

If you are getting this letter it means that the pegasus has arrived safely in you world. When you told me about him having gone missing thirteen years ago I had my spies all over the world search for him just in case he was on Earth. The Americans had found some way to bring another life form to Earth; luckily they could only bring one being before the machine broke due to 'design issues'.

Knowing me as you should by now; I went in and got him out myself. I will probably need you to come and bail me out, or better yet, TAKE ME WITH YOU!

Your friend and student,

William Wallace'

Seeing Robinton read the letter Frost opened a hole in air and jumped into it heading back to Earth.

On Earth a few minutes before Frost left

A red headed young man, looking about twenty years old, was fighting off at least two different squads of ten American soldiers who were using advanced weapons with just his bare hand covered in what looked like lightning. As one of the soldiers came at him with an energy sword the young man jumped over him while pointing one hand at the man shooting a bolt of pure lightning through him. Landing outside of the circle he gave the men a bored look. "You really want me to blow this town up, don't you?" the red head asked in a low tenor with boredom in the tone.

One of the soldiers stepped up and said, "William, you are under arrest for treason and murder."

William scoffed at the foolish man, "How can I commit treason when I am not an American citizen? As for the charge of murder, it was in defense of self and other so shove it up yer arse." As William said that a flash of blue light shone from behind him. Looking over his shoulder at the source of the flash he sees Frost in human form. Frost's human form was six feet tall putting him even with William while his hair was a light silver-gray and eyes were an ice blue. On his neck were the music clefts of his cutie mark.

Looking at the soldiers in front of them Frost spoke to William, "Wow, who did you piss off this time and what year is it?"

One of the soldiers shouted out, "State your name or we will shoot."

William looked at the man with a glare that could have stopped his heart if not for the armor he was wearing. "You do know it is rude to interrupt someone else's conversation buachaill. If you will just give us a moment to talk then you can have my undivided attention." Turning back to Frost he asked, "What took you so long, I sent that colt back two days ago and you're just now getting here? As for your questions it's the year 2120 and who I pissed off, it was the United State's science department. They tried to kill me so I sent them sky high, ya don't fuck with this fox and get away with it."

Hearing William call himself a fox confused Frost for a moment until he saw that his ears ended in the point of a demon in human form. "So when did you get some training for your 'abilities'?" he asked.

William smirked at his teacher telling him to watch closely before turning back to his attackers giving them a 'bring it on' gesture. Seeing that caused the cannon fodder charge at him with murder in their eyes. As they got closer to him William got into a fighting stance with one hand out in front of him and the other behind him while leaning forward saying, "You are in my field of divination." Once they were close enough for them to use the swords William launched himself into the fools who attacked him; hitting two of the men in the chest with an open palm strike left them clutching at their heart as they fell over dead from a shock induced heart attack. One of them got smart and tried to pull out his pistol but Frost saw and took control of the man's blood making him shoot his comrades taking out four more before he was killed.

After watching six of his men slaughtered and one of them go rouge the commander tried calling for a retreat and reinforcements when he heard something that made his blood run cold. "Frost, why don't we end this so we can have a pint of ale and catch up" William said to his teacher as they finished with the cannon fodder. The man called 'Frost' nodded as what looked like blue angel wings came out of his back and twin snow white wolf tails spouted from his backside. The other man grew four red fox-like tails and he gained electric blue strips on his face and a half moon formed in the middle of his forehead. "You should be honored, you get to die by my full form," William said as he started to grow larger, his face grew into a fox's muzzle, his eyes turned blood red, and red fur grew all over his body as he leaned forward onto all fours. With a howl the transformation was complete and in front of the soldiers stood a monster sized fox.

William attacked the remaining men, crushing four under his paws and biting another five in half. Wrapping three of his tails around one man each he sent over one hundred amps through their bodies frying their hearts. Turning to the leader of the forces William said, "Go back to your leaders and tell them; if they try to leave this dimension again and I find them, I will destroy every person in my path." The former commander nodded and ran back to his transport leaving the man and demon alone. Shifting back into a more humanoid form William turned to Frost Paw. "Let's head to my place and gather up some things I will be taking with us. And before you say no, I have been hunted down for the last twenty-five years for trying to help a nation that the Americans did not approve of. I need to leave this dimension before I go on a rampage and end the human race."

Hearing what his apprentice was saying had Frost wondering why Will was still sane and not already a rampaging monster. "What kept you from snapping after a few years?" he asked wanting to know.

Turning to his mentor Will looked at him with eyes that have seen things that would crush a normal being. Sighing he answered, "The only thing that kept me from, as you put it, 'snapping' was the letters you were sending me. When you told me about Rainbow Bolt disappearing I started to hope of seeing you again and talking you into taking me off this gods' forsaken rock. I don't mean to sound heartless I did try to find the pegasus, but it wasn't only because you asked me to. Do you know what it is like to watch your whole family be dying of old age in front of you? Or even what it is like to know there is nothing you can do to help them? The only reason I survived that was because I knew I would have out lived most of them anyway, that and very heavy drinking." Will gave a mirthless chuckle before continuing. "You probably thought that I was always the happy go lucky lad when you were reading the letters from those years. Before my mother passed, she told me that I was not just Scotch-Irish but our clan originated in Japan. In the fifteen years that I spent in Japan I met my only surviving clansman, and you won't believe who he is, Sesshoumaru." As they walked to William's home, which was not very far away, Will told Frost of his time in Japan.

When they arrived at the house Frost was surprised at how William's training had lasted over thirty years. "You're telling me that not only you are a descendent of the great dog general but you are also the only elemental in your family?" Frost asked trying to get the facts straight. When William nodded he let out a low whistle. "Dang you sure are full of surprises."

After giving Frost the 'grand tour' of his small house William went into one of the rooms and called out, "Hey, Frost could you come help me with my music equipment." As Frost walked into the room he saw a fairly impressive array of instruments and sheet music, however the instrument that caught his eye was a trombone. Now this was no ordinary trombone, it was a King 3-B jazz trombone and the horn that William had started out playing over one hundred years ago. It looked to have been well taken care of and was the center piece of the room setting on a pedestal. Remembering the last time he touched the horn without asking he was sent through a wall from the electric discharge, Frost was kind of afraid to pick it up until William told him it was okay. "It's not like the spell is on it any more, I mean it's been fifty years since we last met," Will chuckled before his voice went into a darker tone, "But if it is dented; I will make your natural voice a soprano until your nuts grow back."

Half an hour later the duo had all the musical items packed and in a pile. Turning to Frost, Will said, "Now I have to change into a less powerful form to save energy. Gods I hate having to go through puberty again." A pillar of lightning surrounded Will. When the energy dissipated reviling a thirteen year old instead of the twenty year old it surrounded. The only difference from the before and after was height and the half moon on his fore head was now a full moon. (A/N Now that sounds perverted to even me.)

Looking up at Frost the teenager spoke in a treble pitch, "Now that all of the work is done how about we have a drink and catch up."

As Frost let the teen Will lead him to the basement he asked, "What happened to you? Why are you a teen again? And why did the mark on your fore head change?"

Letting out a sight Will explained that once his training was complete, Sesshoumaru gave him his entire power, thus turning him from a half-demon into a full demon, saying that that with his mission complete he was no longer needed. Sesshoumaru has not been seen since that day. "Knowing him he is still watching over me from a distance, waiting for me to leave so he can rest in peace. Hell he may even follow us when we leave," William said with some hope in his voice.

Off in the distance a man in a white and red kimono with pure silver hair laughed silently to himself. 'It seems that you know me better than most, my pup. Who knows we may meet again,' the man thought as he faded into the shadows.

As the night wore on the old friends talked and drank their fill. They swapped tales of fights, their training, and life. While Will looked like a young teen he could hold his liquor as well as any Irishman, add to that his high-demon blood and it took a lot to get him shitfaced. Frost on the other hand, or paw as the case will be, only got buzzed after downing enough to kill a lesser demon. In the wee hours of the morn' they decided to stay on earth to sleep off the booze.

It was around four thirty the next afternoon when Frost woke up and realized that Luna and Spitfire would be worried about him. Going into Will's room he noticed there was a twin scythe leaning beside the bed. The scythe was wrapped in a dark purple cloth with a crescent moon and a note tied on it. Deciding to wake Will first Frost gained a mischievous smirk as a ball of water formed in that air above the sleeping boy before it landed on him. Sputtering wake William glared at his mentor, before he noticed the scythe next to his bed. Grabbing it he pulled the weapon onto his lap and started to read the note:

'William,

As your teacher I am proud of all you have done to aid you comrade. More importantly, as your family I am proud of you for surviving as long as you have. I wish you happiness in the land you are traveling to, who knows we may meet again. This scythe was forged by Totosai from one of my fangs, as your power grows so will it's. Its name is Raiba. Stay save and stay strong, my pup.

Lord of the Western Land

Sesshoumaru'

Looking over at Frost William said, "You know I get the feeling that he might follow us after he does something cool."

After they ate Frost opened a swirling blue portal and sent the musical items through. Turning to look at William he ask, "Are you ready to go Equestria?" Seeing William nod he continued. "You might want to shift into your demon form before we leave who knows what will happen if a 'human' gets into my home land. By the way have you thought of a new name for yourself?"

"I think Lightning Strings should work pretty well. I mean from what you have told me most names come from what the person's talent is or is family related somehow. Other that my ability with lightning; my greatest talent is music and I specialize in string instruments, and I'm not trying to sound egotistic but I get people to cream themselves just by singing," William said. Frost gave him a 'You are lying' look making William sigh before singing a scale causing Frost to gain a wingboner and a blush turning his face a bright purple. Lightning (William's name as of now, Light for short) laughed at Frost's predicament. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Well, I might tell Luna so she can use it against you."

"Just get in the hole before I stick you in it," growled Frost causing Lightning Strings to laugh with a 'giggity'. 'Perverted fox,' Frost thought as the younger hopped in the portal.


End file.
